My Favorite Little Prisoner
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: WW2 Prussia & Poland yeah they're together. Rated M. If you don't like don't read.Warning s : Rape, Remembrance of the Holocaust,insults,language,violence,Gore blood,etc racial slurs,Hateful remarks to & on pollocks,etc.
1. The Encounter

OK so this is another world war 2 story :D yay but this one is like gonna blow your mind! I hope... Anyways i got this idea from a few photos and based off of an RP between my friend and i so i hope you enjoy it some what...Ok so i didn't originally like PolandxPrussia but now I've kind of grown to like it in a way. So lets hope this turns out good!

**_Rated: M (read at your own risk!)  
><em>**

**_Warnings:_** Gore (blood, etc.), language, rape(possibly), racial slurs, Hateful remarks on pollocks, Remembrance of WW2, etc.

**If you don't like to talk/remember about WW2/ the Holocaust then please don't read! This is also a yaoi between Poland & Prussia so if you don't like please don't read! Oh and Btw real names used!**

**I do not own hetalia or its characters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Feliks ran through the snow tired and scared. He heard guns and yelling in German which he didn't completely understand but continued running<strong>. <strong>Feliks looked back to make sure no one was chasing after him and sure enough no one was. He smiled in triumph thinking that he had just escaped the Nazis when..

_CRASH!_

Feliks fell back into the snow, he thought he had ran into a tree when he wasn't looking but that was if he was lucky. What he ran into was no tree. Today just wasn't his day. He laid in the snow looking up at the tall, pale, silver haired, crimson eyed man; he wore a SS-Panzer Division Uniform with a iron cross just under his collar meaning he was one of...them.

"Wer sind Sie?" (Who are you?) Gilbert asked in German as he looked down at Blond haired and green eyed man before him. Feliks tilted his head not understanding but a surge of fear running through his body.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?" (You speak German?) He sighed crossing his arms. Feliks just shook his head no quickly.

"English then?" He asked a final time. Feliks finally shook his head yes.

"Good." He smiled. "So who are you and why were you in such a hurry?"

Feliks swallowed hard,"Feliks...Łukasiewicz"

"Ah..Łukasiewicz now.. where have i heard that name before.." He thought for a moment before a smile formed on the pale, crimson eyed man's face. He kneeled down and put a finger under his chin. "Submit to me.. not that you have much of a choice." Fear quickly spread across Feliks' face.

"W-what.." Feliks said quietly.

"You heard me but first there are a few thing i need you to do..." He grabbed a chunk of Feliks' golden locks; getting up from his kneeling position and bringing him on his knees. Making Feliks wince in pain.

"First i Need you hopeless." He bent down and got close enough to whisper into Feliks' ear. ".._Because i will break you.. So you better kneel before me." _Feliks eyes widening at every sentence._  
><em>

_"_And now i want you bleeding.." Gilbert pulled out a knife and cut deep into Feliks_' _cheek making him cry out in pain. "_No one can hear you scream out here Feliks,and no one's here to save you. But I'm not alone anymore... not with you.__" _He licked the blood off both sides of the knife; before pulling the cover back over the blade; and stashing it away into one of his inner pockets.

It stung as the cold air hit the open wound. Feliks could feel his warm blood running down his cheek. Gilbert reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of shiny silver hand cuffs, and placed them on Feliks' locking them around his bare wrists.

"Stand up." Gilbert growled, jerking Feliks up roughly. "Come on." He grabbed onto the chain connecting the cuffs and led him through the snow.

Gilbert led him out of the woods and back to the town that was crawling with Nazis, making Feliks feel sick to his stomach. They passed what seemed like hundred of Nazi officers and officials before approaching a tall, muscular, blonde haired and blue eyed German man. He wore a Waffen-SS Uniform with the same iron cross under his collar as Gilbert.

"Nun Gilbert, was haben wir denn hier?" (Well Gilbert What do we have here?) He asked.

"Nichts Ludwig nur ein weiteres Pollock." (Nothing Ludwig just another pollock.) Gilbert answered.

"Was ist sein Name?" (What's his name?)

"Feliks Łukasiewicz."

The Blond German looked at the "Looking For List" and quickly found Feliks' name and crossed it out. Before moving onto the sheet of names and adding his to the list, that probably had thousands already on it.

"Ok Hand ihn über und bewegen sich entlang." (Okay hand him over and move along.) Ludwig held out his hand. But Gilbert didn't move."Stimmt etwas nicht Gilbert?" (Is something wrong gilbert?) He asked.

"Nun, ich dachte nur, da ich ihn gefunden Vielleicht könnte ich ihn haben. Ya wissen, ob es nicht ein Problem." (Well i was just thinking since i found him maybe i could have him. Ya know if it isnt a problem.)

"Feine Gilbert, aber er muss noch markiert werden." (Fine Gilbert but he still needs to be marked.)

"Ich kenne." (I know.)

"Solange Sie wissen, jetzt bewegen sich entlang, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere." (As long as you know, now move along before i change my mind.)

Gilbert just nodded before walking away with Feliks. He helped Feliks up into the truck bed before sitting next to him as he waited for them to head out.

"Sir..." Feliks whispered.

"Yes?" Gilbert looked over at him just barely hearing him.

"If you don't mind me asking... what's your name..." Feliks asked "I mean Just so i can address you properly" He Quickly added.

"Gilbert Weilschmidt." He answered.

"Oh.." Feliks said as he noticed a truck pass and leave the city; followed by more trucks. "Sir one more question..."

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Feliks asked his eyes following the trucks.

"Concentration camp." Gilbert answered making Feliks swallow hard.

Soon after almost all the trucks left they followed on the end. Feliks was in to much shock to even say anymore and then they were off to the camps.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

Okay so what did you guys think? Please review and tell me, they can be long of short it doesn't matter to me just give me something!

I decided to write this because after RPing it i just couldn't get it out of my head so i just had to write it! A few lines Prussia said to Poland were based off the pictures i found on deviant art so yeah. The pictures are actually how i started the RP for this so thank you! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

And yes i know i come back and make a brand-new story instead of continuing the old ones well the answer is YES!

**[Important Info For Anyone Who Cares!]**

(Story Info/ Updates)

Without America: Uh done i think.

My Prisoners of War: is on hold! Sorry! I'm debating whether or not to continue it!

Lust, not Love: I'm stuck on chapter 5 I've redone that chapter about a 100 times and I'm still not happy with it so I'm working on it!

**_New Possible Stories:_**

Hetalia Hunger Games (Yeah i said it!)

Hetalia Truth or dare (Yeah i went there to!)

A SwedenXCanada Story which i don't have a name for yet cause i don't know if I'm a do it.

**_Stories I'm currently Writing:_**

Scary Movies and Late Night Romances (PruCan i think)

And A top secret one I'm writing that idk if I'll post.

* * *

><p>Anyways thanks for reading and sorry for extremely long authors note! XD And sorry if you Don't like PrusiaxPoland. If you didn't like it you shouldn't of read it. So dont send me hate reviews cause you read it!<p> 


	2. The Camps

okay so im back once again! I hope this chapter is as good as the last.. Well I tried at least hehe /*shot*/ Well here goes nothing..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:Feliks Łukasiewicz<em>**

**_Hair: Blond  
><em>**

**_Eye Color: Green  
><em>**

**_Height: 5'6_**

**_ID Number: 608407  
><em>**

The German officer read off the clipboard, before looking up at the man Gilbert had in his possession.

**_"_**Geben Sie hier, Mr. Weillschmidt.**_" _**(Sighn here Mr. Weillschmidt) He handed him the clipboard. Gilbert quickly signed it, handing it back. The officer looked back over it and gave him a hand gesture telling him to move along.

Gilbert grabbed the links of the handcuffs and guided Feliks down the loud concrete walled hallway; filled with people in cells and Nazis everywhere. How he'd hate that word after all of this was over. But he hated it already. It was a vile and disgusting word that made him sick to his stomach. Even trying to think about anything that was going on put his stomach in knots. But most of all it made him feel dead inside that he would never see anything out side of these concrete walls ever again. He'd miss his family especially his dear step-brother Toris. Hopefully he'd stick with the plan they had made and try to get to one of the neutral countries like Sweden or Switzerland. Maybe he'd be the lucky one and he wouldn't have to deal with this cruelty. But Toris was a big boy and he could deal with it if he had too.

Feliks came back into reality when Gilbert stopped. The cell was isolated and quiet. And nothing like Feliks could have imagined.

Gilbert unlocked the cell before undoing the handcuffs and pushed Feliks in; causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

"..dupek.." (douche) Feliks muttered under his breath.

Next thing he knew his head was back, and he winced at the pain in his scalp.

"Nie waż się mówić do mnie w ten sposób." (Don't you dare talk to me that way) Gilbert snarled in polish as he yanked Feliks delicate blond locks.

"dlaczego? traktujesz mnie jak śmiecia..." (Why not you treat me like dirt) Feliks replied a bit taken back that Gilbert spoke Polish so fluently.

Gilbert eased up on his grip. "Zaufaj mi, nie widziałeś jeszcze niczego nawet zbliżonego do tego." (Trust me you haven't seen anything close to mean yet) He released his hair.

Gilbert turned and walked out of the cell making sure to lock it behind him; before going and sitting at the desk. Feliks slowly got up from the cold cement and sat on one of the two beds in the small cell. He dropped his face into his hands and hoped for a moment that this was just a bad dream and that eventually he'd wake up from it. But no matter how many times he closed his eyes, and prayed it wasn't real, he still knew that this would be his fate.

The first night was probably the hardest. The blood curling screams, the constant gun fire, and the German that was being shouted echoed through the building. And could give anyone nightmares. Feliks just laid on his side starring at the wall as tears fell from his eyes slowly. His eyes got heavy and not long after he found himself asleep.

The next morning Feliks awoke to the light tapping of rain outside. He pulled his arms out from under the blankets- '

_'Wait where did these blankets come from?'_ He thought.

Feliks sat up and turned towards the desk where he saw; Gilbert with his feet on the table, and cutting off a piece of apple.

"Morning." Gilbert greeted as he ate the slice.

"..morning.." Feliks yawned.

"Sleep well?"

"Like shit actually."

"Well I'm sorry about that. Would you like to place a complaint?"

Feliks just stared at him as his stomach growled loud enough for Gilbert to hear.

"Hungry?" Gilbert smirked earning a glare from him. "Would you like a piece?" He asked getting a quick nod from Feliks.

Gilbert rose from his chair and walked over to the cell, unlocking it. He slowly pulled the door open and walked over towards to where Feliks was sleeping.

"Here." He handed him the apple.

Feliks cautiously grabbed the apple from Gilbert watching his every move. "Thanks..."

Gilbert just nodded before walking back out of the cell and returning to his desk. Not long after Feliks basically devoured the apple only leaving the stem and seeds behind.

* * *

><p>DX GOD! This was such a crappy chapter in my opinion. but idk maybe you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for such a late update it's just school is making me so tired and taking up so much of my time. I swear I've been falling asleep at 9 now... yeah i know just wow. But enough of my problems.. Hope you guys liked it. Cuz this chapter took me entirely too long to write.<p>

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	3. Courtesy and Its End

I'm trying to update everything and add new stuff just so i can satisfy all of you. Hope this does!

* * *

><p>Each day Gilbert would do his so called "job". He would go in to the cell area where Feliks was and talk to him . Even hung out with him. You know stuff he shouldn't be doing at all. Stuff that would get him shot if anyone found out. Stuff that would wipe what little existence he had off of the Map and out of History.<p>

_Forever_.

Could that happen?

Would he just disappear if he died?

_Into thin air?_

That is what happened to the Roman Empire and his dear vutti Germania right?

Gilbert didn't like the thought of this though. He knew Germany would always carry on his legacy.

_Wouldn't he?_

Gilbert tried to shake off the thoughts. At the rate this war was going Germany would soon destroy its-self. Gilbert often laughed about Hitler's dream of how the people of Germany should look. But it wasn't just how Germany was suppose to look. Or Poland and Austria. It was how everyone was meant to look. When Hitler himself looked nothing how he said Germans should. Neither did his inner circle and most of the Nazi Party. And Neither did Gilbert.

But his younger brother..

He was perfect.

_He was a "pure" and "true" German._.

"Gilbert? Like earth to Gilbert..Really you spaced out on me? Fine then be a jerk!" Feliks Huffed.

"I'm sorry what?" Gilbert came back into reality. "Did you say something?"

"No I've just been talking to the walls for the past like 15 minutes," Sarcasm filled Feliks' voice.

"I knew you were going a bit looney." He smirked.

Feliks just gave a glare which Gilbert interpreted as _Fuck you_. The Blond haired polish man had become a lot more vocal and less shy those last few weeks. Gilbert didn't know if the change was because Gilbert was being "nice" or if Feliks was just to afraid that he'd be beaten or shot. Probably a combination of the three. But it didn't matter to Gilbert. He still liked to have a bit of fear in his prisoners.

Even if he was being "_nice_".

It gave him an edge and he like that.

"Your sexy Gilbert!"

"I know. No need to tell the awesome me something, i already know!"

"Oh so now you listen!"

"Yep and i knew you had a thing for me."

"Do not.."

"What ever you say my little prisoner."

"Just remember when i get out of here I'm going to kick your ass.."

"What ever you say Blondy. What ever you say."

"I hate you.."

"Sure ya do."

"I'm not gonna argue with the likes of you,"

"Then stop talking,"

"Make me,"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna argue?"

Feliks was about to say something but realized he was beat. And if he said anything would just prove Gilbert's point. Gilbert just smirked at him in victory, siting back in his chair and pulling his black officer's hat down over his face.

"Your like a jerk.." Feliks got out quickly.

"Like i know," Gilbert agreed. "But hey i could be worse, just be thankful i don't beat you."

Feliks got down in a praying position, to mock Gilbert.

"Oh haha funny.. WAIT!" Gilbert laughed a moment, before sitting up, fixing his hat,and getting serious all of a sudden.

"What?" Feliks asked a little concerned, at the Prussian's sudden expression change.

"I thought you were a Jew?" He cackled a bit obscenely.

"Yea so what's funny about that?"

"Your face," Gil continued to laugh. "God you are so blond. Oh wait! That's insulting my brother's blond and he's way smarter than you."

"Yeah like I've never been called a stupid blond before. Haha your so original."

"I know, that's what makes me so AWESOME!"

"Uh huh.. sure, you just keep telling yourself that Nazi boy. As long as you sleep well at night, right.."

"Aw somebody's got mood swings. Oh i got it! Is it your time of the month?"

"Like OhMyGod! How'd you know?" the unamused polish asked sarcastically.

"That's cause I'm cool like that baby!"

"Okay first of all, there's a few things wrong with that sentence. One in what alternate world are you cool? Two I'm not your "baby" nor will i ever be. And third never again put cool, like that, and baby all in the same sentence when you talk to me okay?"

"And there goes the mood swings again..Man your killing my buzz." Gilbert leaned down and grabbed the glass of beer he had brought down earlier. Which Feliks hadn't seemed to notice, and Gilbert had momentarily forgotten about.

"You have beer..." Feliks said thinking about how obnoxious Gilbert had been acting. "..Are you drunk?"

"Would you like me to be?" Gilbert asked picking up the glass.

"Oh god you are...Why is it that every time we almost have a nice conversation you end up being drunk?"

"Meine Gott, And how come every time you talk you sound like a woman,"(My god) Gilbert sighed taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh i sound like a woman?" Feliks huffed crossing his arms.

"Yea and occasionally my little brother.." Gilbert got lost in another sip. "Wait that whole sounding like a woman thing is a little harsh.."

"Thank you.."

"No not towards you. I just meant i know more manlier women than you. And your a biological dude!" Gilbert chuckled.

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

"No sorry i don't do that to myself. But maybe I'll fuck you,"

"As if I'd let you.."

"Now who said you have a choice?" Gilbert said point-blankly, pulling a pistol from his belt. And pointing it a Feliks.

No fear or second thoughts filled Gilbert's expression as his eager finger curled around the trigger, ready to pull.

_And never in his life had Feliks been so scared of what the future Gilbert was about to create, held in store for him._

* * *

><p>Thank you!<p>

No big translations i think. Barely or none at all i think...

Anyways hope you enjoyed! Sorry this was meant to be posted before i left on Wednesday but i didn't get to it sorry! Well i got school in the morning and it's 12:35 am so after i post this chappy I'm heading to bed.

Oh and by the way:

This is the type of pistol Gilbert used/ has:

h t t p : / / www. a2armory. com/ images /luger .j p g

(Take out the spaces)

And please review if you want more!

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia!


	4. Taking It Out on You

Okay so I know..I know.. I haven't uploaded a new chapter since like last year well.. Don't get mad at me it's not my fault i got grounded okay? Isn't the point that I'm here uploading a chapter now? The answer is Yesh. Yes it is. :D Well hope you all love me and enjoy this new chappy!

* * *

><p>Feliks wasn't sure when it all started to go wrong, but when ever it was he just wanted it to end already.<p>

_CRACK_

Another crushing blow to the abdomen.

"..Myślałam, że chce mnie wydymać...?(I thought you wanted to fuck me?) Feliks got out in Polish, pain filling his voice as he gasped, trying to get air into his lungs.

Gilbert chuckled before grabbing Feliks' hair, and yanking it back,"Ja to zrobię. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Chcę szorstki Ci się trochę wcześniej."(I will. But all in good time. I wanna rough you up a bit first.) Gilbert purred.

"..Ale...co ja zrobiłem.."(..But...what have i done..) Feliks already knew the answer, but anything that would delay him from have the crap beat out of him, he was all for.

"I nie zawdzięczam Ci powód.."(I don't owe you a reason..) Gilbert released the chunk of hair from his grasp.

He walked circles around the polish boy that laid in pain on the floor before him.

"Erbärmlich."(Pathetic) Gilbert spat out in German.

Gilbert was drunk.

Hell he was drunk as Fuck.

Feliks knew that. Anyone with half a brain could tell. But the cruelty in his words masked it making it difficult to figure out if he was serious or if it was just the beer talking. But the not knowing made the blond cringe whenever the albino talked. This only egged Gilbert on. Gilbert was the shark out for blood. And Feliks was the poor dying sea creature awaiting its horrible and gruesome death.

Seeing Feliks cower in fear only kept adding fuel to Gilbert's enormous fire. Making him crave more of the reaction. Not just because he enjoyed it. But because it made him feel powerful.

And there was nothing more that Gilbert desired then to be_ powerful_, _great,_ _feared.._, and _worshiped_.

Now Feliks wouldn't ever understand why he desired these things. And hell sometimes Gilbert couldn't even remember why. But that wasn't relevant anymore. He had fallen and fallen hard. So hard it was like..

..Like he never_…existed_…

And Gilbert hated that.

He hated not being important. Second best if you would. And that was one thing he could never cope with, that was probably why he was beating the crap out of Feliks. Why was he blaming the poor polish boy before him? It wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything that bad to Gilbert to make him want to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Oh no, it wasn't him. It was Ivan…

_A bone crushing kick to Feliks ribs_.

He stole from him. Stuff that was near and dear to him and that deeply bothered him. He was slowly knocking him off the map; stealing land that was rightfully his. Even if his brother was taking the same thing. That was different; his brother wasn't trying to purposely hurt him. And he'd still be a part of his brother no matter what.

_Wouldn't he?_

It's not like his brother would separate them. Gilbert knew his brother, and there was no way he'd ever hurt him. That was how it always was. They protected and stood up for each other, 'cause that's what brothers do.

This was wrong.

What Gilbert was doing to Feliks and he knew it. And this had to be stopped. Feliks sobbed on the floor out of pain as he thanked god it over or at least he hoped it was. There was no way he could deal with this anymore today. Hell he didn't even if he could deal with it the rest of the time he was going to be there.

Gilbert knelled down and helped Feliks sit up. "..You ok...?" Gilbert asked getting a nod in response withing two seconds.

Feliks was scared. No scratch that he was beyond scared now. Gilbert could tell and what made all of this worse was that he actually felt bad. He felt bad about hurting him and he didn't know why. He'd never felt bad about this before. The war had been going for 3 years and now all of a sudden he felt guilty? It just didn't add up.

Feliks looked up at the crouching German his green eyes becoming wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked confused.

Feliks didn't answer just shook his head.

Gilbert raised and eyebrow at him before being kissed out of the blue.

He was completely surprised. This kid was kissing him even after being beaten.. Something must be seriously wrong in this kids head. But Neither of then pulled away. Gilbert even found himself deepening the kiss.

_If Gilbert wasn't in-trouble before, he sure as hell was now.._

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 4:<em>

**_Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for the super late update please don't hate me! I had massive writers block! Anyways the next chapter should be up soon! So stick around please! Isn't it sad how i mentioned the Berlin wall and made gilbert not have a clue about it? I'm horrible aren't i? Oh well.  
><em>**

Review?


	5. Giving In

**_So are all of you happy now? Yup It's the 5th chapter so feel excited! Sorry i haven't updated in a long time I've been busy with school and had some really bad writers block so here goes nothing!_**

* * *

><p>Gilbert's hand was against Feliks cheek, as they kissed passionately. Feliks on the other hand, worked on loosening Gilbert's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, while still maintaining the kiss. Gilbert didn't know what this feeling was that he had deep inside of him. It seemed to reach all the way into his very core and made him feel all tingly inside. He liked the way it felt, but was also afraid about it all at the same time.<p>

Everything started to move so fast. And it all just started with one litte innocent _kiss_..

No matter how innocent it was meant to be, it had transformed into something passionate and sexual, between the two. And clothes were removed in a hurry. Pants and all, as bare skin rubbed against bare skin.

And Gilbert couldn't take it. The animal inside of him was beginning to come alive, and he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. And Feliks wasn't making this any easier on the albino. The way his skin felt against his own, the way he gasped and moaned when Gilbert touched him. It was just all so overwhelming.

"Feliks.." Gilbert said into the blond's ear. "Are you sure you wanna do this..?"

"If I didn't want you to do this I wouldn't have let you undress me..Please I want you too.." The polish boy replied in whisper.

Gilbert looked down at the Blond as he brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, "If your sure," Gil said pressing three fingers against Feliks' lips.

Feliks took his fingers into his mouth with out objection or question as he coating them in saliva. Before gilbert pulled them out with a _'pop'_. Gilbert pressed his index finger against Feliks's entrance. He looked back up at the blond as he earned a nod of approval signaling him to continue. Slowly he pushed his index finger in past the ring of muscle, and let the him get use to the feeling. Before pushing a second finger in. Feliks moaned at the feeling,pleasure masking the slight pain he felt.

Once Gilbert felt Feliks relax he started to scissor his fingers, to stretch him. Not long after a third finger was inserted and followed the procedure. After a few moments more of preparing Feliks, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Feliks' entrance.

Slowly he pushed in, earning a airy moan from Feliks. Gilbert stayed still for a few moments giving Feliks time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside.

"Gilbert please move," Feliks' voice almost sounded like a beg rather than a request.

Gilbert happily obliged the Pollock, as he started a slow steady pace. With each thrust Gil received moans from the smaller man beneath him, and eventually Feliks rolled his hips keeping time with each of Gilbert's thrusts.

The moans seemed to get louder and louder as the time went on, but Gilbert was to far into his state of ecstasy to control his voice, or even think about covering Feliks' mouth.

Gilbert aimed his thrusts at different angles till he found his 'sweet spot'. Once Gilbert found it he made sure each thrust hit it. Sending Feliks' into what felt like another world, and cause spots of white to blur his vision.

They were both close and Gilbert being the seme he is was determined to make Feliks to reach his climax before him. He pounded into his prostate relentlessly, and with much luck Feliks snapped.

"G-Gilbert!~" Feliks gasped as he came onto both of their stomachs.

Gilbert coming but moments later. He pulled out of the blond before collapsing besides him.

"Wow.." Was all Gilbert could manage to get out.

"Yea.." Feliks agreed panting.

Gilbert leaned over and kissed Feliks' forehead sweetly. It was almost like a dream.

_Almost.._

Until everything seemed to crash down around Gilbert, just by the sound of a pair of combat boots and a deep voice with a thick German accent.

"Hello Gilbert.." The voice said in a angered tone rather than a greeting one.

The voice could only belong to one person. The one person who knew him the best.

His brother,

_Ludwig..._

And Gilbert knew that by the tone in his voice he'd seen everything.

_And Gilbert's wonderful Dream quickly turned into a horrible reality.._

* * *

><p><em><span>End of Chapter 5.<span>_

**_So what do you guys think?_**

**_Did it suck?_**

**_ Yes? _**

**_No? _**

**_Maybe? _**

**_Well I'm kind of nervous about the sex scene so just tell me what you all think. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed and please R&R (Read & Review)_**


	6. The End of the Line

_I'm not going to do a big Author's not basically here's chapter 6. And I hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

><p>The cell are was dead silent and Gilbert could feel his brother's cold blue eyes staring harshly at him. But he didn't dare look back. He couldn't. Because those eyes didn't belong to his brother. His brother's eyes were always soft but serious not cold and cruel like they were now. This war had changed his brother, Gilbert could feel it. This wasn't the same little brother that use to tug at his sleeve to get attention, or crawl into his bed in the middle of the knight during a thunder storm.<p>

_No not anymore.._

Gilbert looked over to Feliks, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew Ludwig wasn't afraid to hurt Feliks, and if he did it wouldn't affect him in anyway. He was nothing to Ludwig.

"Get your clothes back on and then come talk to me." Ludwig said walking away.

Gilbert stood up grabbing his clothes, slowly putting them on trying to delay the talk he and his brother were going to have. But he could only take so long trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Yes." Gilbert said as he walked over to where his brother stood.

Ludwig just stared at him. "Are you just going to stand there.." he said harshly at his brother.

"What would you like me to do Ludwig? It already happened." Gilbert looked over at him.

"How can you stand to even be near that?" He asked gesturing towards where Feliks was.

Gilbert just looked at the ground shaking his head.

"You're an embarrassment to Germans, you know that?..You slept with one of them how could you?" Ludwig raised his voice.

"I know I am..You don't have to keep reminding me." Gilbert said softly.

"Oh you know? Great so I don't have to waste my breath on you. No Gilbert you aren't going to get out of it that easy. Do you understand what could happen if someone found out?" Ludwig asked but never received an answer. "They will kill you." He said grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"..Then let them.." Gilbert said under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, 'then let them'!" Gilbert said loudly, pushing his brother's hands off of him. "I don't care anymore let them kill me, I don't want to be apart of this war anymore!"

Ludwig's eye just went wide. "You don't - you don't mean that Gilbert."

Gilbert just shook his head smiling slightly, "Now who are you trying to reassure Ludwig? You or me?" Gilbert said grabbing his hat from off the table and walking up a set of stairs.

Ludwig stood there swallowing hard, before he walked over towards Feliks' cell. "I'll deal with you later." Ludwig warned as he went after his brother up the stairs.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled out, as he jogged to his brother.

Gilbert never blinked an eye he just continued walking, as he fixed his uniform.

"Gilbert please." Ludwig grabbed his brother's hand making him stop.

"What?" Gilbert asked turning towards his brother.

"You didn't mean all that did you..?" Ludwig asked desperately wanting an answer.

"Ludwig," Gilbert sighed. "As much as I'd love to tell you I didn't mean it.. I can't. So why don't you just pretend I didn't and go back to your unit and deal with them." Gilbert said as he ripped his hand away from his brother.

"Gilbert.." Ludwig said softly, as he watched his brother walk away. "Gilbert!" he yelled louder.

The silverette only stopped,and turned to face his brother. "What?" He asked.

"Ich...Ich liebe dich.." Ludwig called. (I love you)

Gilbert's eyes only widened, before a small smile fixated on his lips. "Ich liebe dich auch." he said back. (I love you too)

Ludwig couldn't help but smiled. It had been such a long time since either of them had said that to each other.

_But just as Ludwig was at the peak of his happiness it all came crashing down around him._

The sound of a bullet whistled through the air, like a bolt of lightning, and struck his brother. Ludwig pulled out his gun scanning the area for the gunman, but whoever it was had disappeared. He put his gun away, before realizing his brother lay in the mud.

Ludwig ran over to his brother as fast as he could, dropping down to his knees in the mud and resting his brother against him.

"Gilbert! Come on Gilbert don't do this to me." Ludwig said as he ripped the shirt of his brother's uniform open.

There was a huge stain of blood on his chest, and it kept increasing by the minute.

"Gilbert, come on look at me." he shook his brother.

Gilbert crimson eyes slowly looked up at his brother, "Ludwig.." Gilbert said as blood dripped from his mouth, "I'm sorry.." he said softly a small smile on his face.

"No no Gil, don't be sorry it's not your fault." He said as he pulled his brother close.

"Ludwig if I don't make it I just want you to know.."

"No Gilbert don't say that your not going to die, I promise. I'm going to get you some help alright?" He said as picked up his brother in his arms.

"It's too late Ludwig..I'm not going to make it," He smiled softly. "But I want you to know I'll always be here, I promise." Gilbert said as his eyes started to close, and his world started to become deathly silent.

But in the distance Gilbert could hear his name being called, and he couldn't get away from the sleepiness he felt setting in.

_And in a matter of seconds Gilbert's whole world faded to black.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>..End of Chapter 6..<em>**

_So is this the ending of My Favorite Little Prisoner? Who knows, but you guys tell me what you think. _

_Do you want Gilbert to live?_

_Or do you want him to die?_

_Big decision I know. But anyways what did you guys think? Did you like it? :D _

_You guys like that little plot twist I did there? :D _

_Well Please Review and tell me what you think~_


	7. Judgment and News

_Okay so I'm Back w/ this new chapter :D It took FOREVER to write it, and was revised two or three times so..._

_ Hope You all like it!_

* * *

><p>Gilbert awoke in a blank white room.<p>

No windows.

No doors.

No nothing, just white everywhere.

Gilbert knew he was dead, he just knew it. But he couldn't tell whether he was in heaven or hell..

He was in limbo.

Neither in a good place nor a bad. More of an in between, where his fate would soon be decided.

"Gilbert Beillschmidt," A soft and pure voice called.

"Y-yes?" He answered his throat dry.

"Do you know where you are?" The angelic voice asked.

Gilbert shook his head afraid of what his answer might be.

"You are in limbo, and this is your judgment day." She said simply, making Gilbert swallow hard.

"A-and who is judging me exactly if I may ask.." Gilbert's voice was soft.

"I am silly." She said appearing. Her long golden blonde hair curling at the ends, laying over her white robes. And her cream color wings extended. She was truly beautiful. "I'm Isabella the angel of limbo, and I already hold your fate in my hands."

"I'm going to hell aren't I..."

"No on the contrary,"

"So I'm going to heaven?"

"Well.. no.."

"Then where am I going..?"

"You will return to the human world." She smiled.

This threw Gilbert for a loop. "W-what w-why?"

Isabella just raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you just question your second chance at life?"

"No thats not what I meant it's just.. I've done such horrible things to so many innocent people..." He said looking down at the ground.

She just walked over to him, putting her hand under his chin, and made him look her in the eyes. "Even so Gilbert, you have done a good deed. You spared the life and gave compassion of someone who truly needed it. You took a bullet for your brother, and that is truly worthy of a second chance in my book." She smiled at him.

Gilbert just smiled back at her thankfully.

"Now go Gilbert, return to those who need you." She said disappearing.

And just then Gilbert felt himself falling back into a trance.

..xXxXx..

When Gilbert awoke once again he could hear the soft tapping of rain on the roof. He opened his eyes slowly, the light burning his eyes slightly. Gilbert could only groan as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen.." Gilbert said in pain as he laid back down.

He stared up at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan spin, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Gilbert turned his head to the right looking over his shoulder. His brother sat next to the bed staring wide eyed Gilbert.

"Hey Bro.." Gil said feeling a bit awkward by the stare.

"..it's... your... I.." Ludwig barely got out, his eyes becoming teary eyed.

"Okay Luddy let's put those words together to form a sentence." Gil smiled.

Then not more than a second later he was swooped up in a hug by his brother.

"Ow be gentle. I'm injured still you know." he winced softly.

"Sorry.." Ludwig apologized rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"No need to cry Luddy I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that now," he smiled.

"So what's the news on the war?"

Ludwig's eyes just drifted, "Well.. the Russians.. they're.. coming.."

"What do you mean.."

"The war's almost over Gilbert.. all our forces in Holland, Denmark, and Northwest Germany have surrendered. Eastern Germany is fighting the Soviets. And every part of our forces across Europe are surrendering.."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About nine days... You missed a lot Gilbert.."

Gilbert just sat up in the bed ignoring the pain in his chest and abdomen. He'd basically been in a coma for a little over a week, and he couldn't believe it.

"That's.. wow.." Gilbert was shocked. "Did I miss anything else?"

"Um...Hitler killed himself about three days after you nearly died. He told Admiral Donitz to continue the war but, as I told you many parts of the world we occupied have surrendered. And other parts still are surrendering.."

"So the war really is over..." Gilbert looked up the ceiling trying not to smile with glee. "So Ludwig, what day is it?"

"May 6th, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to know.."

Gilbert knew the war was drawing to a close, and wouldn't last anymore than a week or two. And he was happy that this dreaded was drawing to a close.

But what he didn't know was that, that very next day a document would be signed.

And it would change Gilbert's life _forever.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>..END OF CHAPTER 7..<em>**

_Okay guys so what do you think?_

_ I thought it was good, but you all tell me what you think. _

_ Do you know what's gonna happen next? _

__Where are my history buffs at? :D_  
><em>

_There will be one more chapter then the story will be over. _

_It may be broken up into two parts depending on how long it is.  
><em>

_So be prepared :D_


	8. Part 1:The Beginning of My End

_Okay so here is the final chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>..May 7th, 1945 - Reims, France..<span>  
><em>

Ludwig stood before a long mahogany table, in the empty conference room. He paced around the room his nerves getting to him. He smoothed his uniform, redid his tie, and even ran his hand over his blonde slicked back hair, multiple times.

He had arrived over an hour ago and still no one had informed him of anything.

Not even who he was suppose to be meeting.

All he could hear was the faint noise of voices, from outside the conference room. Which just made him even more anxious by the minute.

He could hear the sound of foot steps approaching the room, so he made sure everything was in order, and stood up straight.

The door opened and a platinum haired man entered. He stood about 6'3 in his black combat boots, his olive green pants were tucked into then. His uniform jacket was covered with ribbons, campaign medals, and his gold star; while his epaulettes had his four stars.

"Privyet, I am Ivan Braginski the General of the Red Army." (hello) He greeted Ludwig taking off his hat, and setting it on the table along with a folder. "You're Ludwig Beillschmidt,da?" He asked.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, Ludwig Beillschmidt, Commanding Officer of Western Germany."

"Da.." Ivan looked around, "Your brother is not here..why not?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"He just recently woke from his coma and I thought it was better to exclude him from these matters."

"Exclude him?" The Russian snorted a bit. "It has a lot to do with him Mr. Beillschmidt. You basically didn't tell him because you didn't want him to know."

Ludwig swallow hard at how bad it sounded. "Can we just sign the agreement.."

"Of course," Ivan set the folder down on the table. "Just sign on the dotted line," He smirked a bit evilly.

Ludwig opened the folder, and pulled out the document. He gave it a once over, although he knew what he was signing. And even though it was a peace treaty it felt like Ludwig was signing his soul over to the Russian devil. He swallowed hard pressing the pen against the paper and letting it glide as he signed his name. And as quickly as he'd signed it, the contract had been removed from the table in front of him.

"Nice doing business with you," The Russian smiled notoriously.

Ludwig stood up putting his hand out for Ivan to shake it.

Just then the door crashed open and an angry Prussian was being chased after by MP's (military police).

"You trader!" Gilbert snarled one of his arms reaching up to slap his brother across the face; But was yanked back hard by one of the MP's.

"Gilbert it's in the best interest of Deutchland," Ludwig tried to stay as calm as possible while his brother was restrained.

"In the best interest of Germany? Really?! I've been telling you to stop this for years and now your gonna make it seem like this is my fault?! Like I'm the one who wanted it!" Gilbert yelled struggling to get away from their grips.

"Gilbert don't make a scene,"

"I already have!" He yelled getting away from the MP's.

"He's a feisty one," Ivan chuckled, a smirk fixating on his face. "He'll be interesting to tame,"

Just then Gilbert had fallen silent and looked at Ivan then back to his brother, "What is he talking about Ludwig."

"Well-" Ludwig started but was cut off.

"What I mean is you belong to me now. Your brother signed you over in the contract since you will be representing Eastern Germany in the split." Ivan explained.

And Gilbert was speechless he was just in complete and utter shock that his brother would do something like that to him. "Your lying.."

"Sadly Gilbert he is not. That is what I agreed to and I am a man of my word." Ludwig said no expression on his face.

"Your brother is a good man Gilbert, You should learn from him," Ivan said in a villainous tone.

Gilbert stood there rage filling his body more and more by the minute; his fists balled at his sides and his pallor skin becoming red.

"No need to be angry comrade, what's done is done." Ivan said with a smile putting his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. His grip tightened making Gil clench his teeth together in pain also shutting him up. "You should get going Ludwig, it's a long way back to Germany,da?"

"Ja your right," Ludwig agreed grabbing his hat from off the table. "I'll see you again soon Gilbert, to check on you."

Gilbert snorted unamused, "You treat me like I'm the younger brother that needs a babysitter."

The harsh tone of Gilbert's voice made a pain of sadness rip through Ludwig's heart; even though he never acted like it. All he could do was simply nod and walk out of the room blocking out the wave of emotions he felt within.

Gilbert was stuck in his own angry thought of mind not caring about anything else in the world.

"Come comrade, we have a long trip back to my homeland." Ivan said.

"Great just what I want to do..." Gil grumbled,

"Don't grumble it's not becoming of you."

"Well sorry if I'm not all sunshine and rainbows about going to the blistering cold with a bunch of people who smell of rotten cabbage and alcohol."

Ivan could only chuckle, "The more you fight the worse I will make it on you. I promise you that comrade.." he said grip tightening and eyes darkening.

Gilbert swallowed not saying anything else that could possibly get him hurt in the future. But the more was quiet the more he felt a longing in his heart as if _a chunk had been ripped from him.._

* * *

><p><em>..End of part 1..<em>

_Sorry this took so long I've been busy with school and I haven't had much time to write or anything. _

_Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the final installment of My Favorite Little Prisoner._


End file.
